


So vain

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Рейтинг: GКоличество слов: 1523Персонажи: Дин/БелаСаунд: название я взяла из песни Карли Саймон.A/N: написано в подарок 100 лет назад
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	So vain

От окна библиотеки до двери нужно сделать ровно двенадцать шагов. И еще двадцать – по коридору, до входной двери. В хорошем настроении Бела делает на три шага больше, поворачиваясь на полпути и задерживаясь на секунду у зеркала. В плохом – на пять шагов меньше, потому что тогда она не ходит, а летает по квартире, как ведьма на помеле.  


За окном – глубокая ночь и дождь, на часах – начало четвертого, на низком столике – гора бумаг, несколько книг в дряхлых переплетах, ноутбук, чашка травяного чая. «Работать, работать..» – повторяет себе Бела. Пожалеешь себя потом, отдохнешь на пенсии, а пока главное – добиться цели, раз уже ее себе поставила. Пальцы со злостью стучат по клавишам: происхождение, история, последний владелец, свойства… В коридоре раздается какой-то шорох. Она поднимает голову, но практически сразу расслабляется. Вряд ли кто-то чужой - закрытый подъезд, два консьержа, дверь с видеофоном. Кошка, наверное, играет тяжелыми кистями гардин в спальне. Бела проводит рукой по затекшей шее, удобнее устраивается в кресле и возвращается к работе.  


Шорох повторяется. Нужно встать и сделать эти двенадцать шагов, проверить, что там такое, но не хочется вставать с кресла. Не хочется шевелиться. «Поспать бы..,» - думает она, хотя точно знает, что не заснет, пока не закончит сделку, пока не обменяет эту чертову железку на свою заслуженную награду. Работать, работать…  


Бела отводит глаза от экрана и долго рассматривает картину на противоположной стене. Она что-то собиралась сделать… Ах да, коридор!  


Она не спешит и потому делает на четыре шага больше. Хорошо здесь, спокойно. Очень удачно поменяла квартиру. За 26 лет она переезжала 18 раз, каждый раз, как только появлялась возможность жить в более светлых комнатах с лучшим видом. Переезды со временем превратились в привычку, но сейчас, когда ее адрес должен по возможности оставаться тайной, это просто необходимая мера. 

Не хотелось бы, чтобы в гости опять нагрянул какой-нибудь охотник.  


В коридоре никого. В зеркале Бела видит свои глаза, уставшие и покрасневшие. Пора спать, давно уже пора спать...  


\- Ксс-ксс! – тихонько зовет она, заглядывая в спальню. Кошки нет и здесь. Да что же это такое? Вот черт, неужели..?  


На домофоне, разумеется, опять записка. На этот раз с нарисованной рожицей.  


Когда Бела злится так сильно, от входной двери до библиотеки всего пять шагов. Незваный гость сидит в ее кресле и лениво почесывает за ухом счастливо мурлыкающую кошку. Предательница!  


\- Ты, оказывается, полуночница! Мама не учила, что нужно спать десять часов в сутки, если хочешь подольше оставаться такой молодой и наглой?  


\- Папа не учил, что являться в чужой дом без приглашения – не вежливо?  


\- Не учил. Зато всегда говорил, что нет ничего хуже дилетантов. Особенно когда они еще и с шилом в одном месте.  


Пистолет лежит в баре, за бутылками с красным вином. И еще один, маленький – за первым изданием «Моби Дика», пятая полка сверху. Бела подходит ближе к книжным стеллажам и поворачивается лицом к Дину. Господи, как же она устала!  


\- Интересно, конечно, кого ты называешь дилетантом. Но, чем болтать попусту, лучше сразу смирись с тем, что я его не отдам, – уверенным и практически незаметным жестом она нащупывает за спиной холодную, гравированную рукоятку и прячет легкий, почти игрушечный пистолет за шелковым поясом халата.  


\- Тебя называю, тебя. Нельзя играться чужими игрушками, запомни навсегда. Нельзя брать в руки то, чего не понимаешь! Хреновая из тебя воровка, честное слово!  


\- Уж получше некоторых! – вызов в голосе дается ей с трудом. О чем он говорит? Что, черт побери, происходит? – Знаешь, сколько он стоит? Все это время в паршивом подвале пылилось целое состояние! И только я до него дотянулась, одна я!  


\- А ты не думала, что если какую-то ценную вещь никто не хочет, то, возможно, не такая уж она и ценная?  


\- Ха! Мой наивный мальчик! Это же жезл Гермеса! Ну да, не целый, но даже кусок его рукояти стоит миллионы! – в ее голосе чувствуются неприятные истерические нотки, которые начинают пугать даже ее.  


Дин щурится и внимательнее всматривается в ее лицо.  


\- А почему он столько стоит, моя наивная девочка?  


\- Сам знаешь почему! Потому что о нем легенд столько же, сколько о святом Граале. Он лечит, мирит, и он – мой! Я его отдам только покупателю, и только за его настоящую цену!  


Он медленно встает с кресла и делает два шага в ее сторону.  


\- Ты, оказывается, носишь очки. Тебе идет, оправа красивая…, - улыбается он, и она просто физически ощущает запах опасности. «Не отдам, не отдам..» - пульсирует в ее ушах единственная мысль, заглушая все остальные.  


\- Я много читаю, – говорит она и заводит обе руки за спину, на всякий случай.  


\- Значит, что-то не то читаешь, – он подходит совсем близко и Бела чувствует, что его старая кожаная куртка пахнет холодом. Ну да, осень. Ночь, наверное, действительно не из теплых. Он смотрит ей прямо в зрачки, будто ждет ответа, но она слишком устала, чтобы спорить. – Я знаю двух зануд, которые всегда читают именно то, что надо и никогда не ошибаются.  


\- Ну?  


\- Он тебя убьет. Медленно, потихоньку, но убьет…  


\- Кто убьет? – как-то бестолково спрашивает Бела и отступает в сторону.  


\- Жезл. Выпьет из тебя все силы, а потом найдет себе новую жертву. Плохо уроки учишь.  


\- Что за бред?  


\- Бела, сколько ты не спала?  


Она чувствует, как от страха холодеет в солнечном сплетении. Не может быть, такого просто не может быть.. Это все кофе и адреналин, эти глупости не доказаны…  


\- Бела? Черт побери, сколько?!  


\- Четыре дня, – с трудом выдавливает она. – Пятую ночь…  


\- Идиотка! Ну какого черта? Ты же обычно даже не пошевелишься, пока не разведаешь все обо всем! Жить надоело?! – он хватает ее за плечи и с силой встряхивает. Но моментально остывает. Грубость на словах и в поступках – для него это, к счастью, разные вещи.  


\- Не доказано, что он отбирает сон! Об этом есть только одно упоминание, оно ничего не стоит! – она сильнее запахивает халат и нервно откидывает волосы за спину.  


\- Не отбирает, а управляет. Может и нагонять сон, и лишать его. Раньше им пользовался тот, кто мог его контролировать. Бог. Ну, по легенде. А как только его коснулась ты…  


\- Я его отдам! Я через два дня отдам его покупателю.  


\- Не отдашь, - тихо говорит Дин и сжимает ее плечи чуть сильнее. – И мне не отдашь. Потому что он уже у тебя под кожей. Ты за этот кусок металла пять минут назад была готова задушить меня голыми руками. Никто из прикоснувшихся к жезлу людей не отдал его добровольно. И ты не исключение, Бела. Скорее правую руку отдашь, чем его.  


\- Тебе – точно не отдам! – почти кричит она и пытается нащупать холодную ручку пистолета за спиной..  


Дин перехватывает обе ее руки и сжимает запястья шершавой ладонью. Второй рукой он неспешно достает пистолет из-за ее пояса и бросает на стол.  


\- Мне и не надо ничего отдавать, радость моя, - шепчет он Беле на ухо. – Плохо прячешь разные опасные предметы. Кстати, красивый халат. Хотя тот черный у тебя в шкафу мне понравился больше..  


Она не успевает сказать ни слова. Ее лба аккуратно касается холодная металлическая рукоять. Последнее, что она помнит – рука Дина придерживает ее за талию и не дает упасть на ковер. «Спокойной ночи, Бела…» - шепчет он и она падает все глубже и глубже.  


***

  
Когда она открывает глаза, за окном ранний вечер и только начинают зажигаться фонари. В приоткрытое окно доносятся звуки какой-то джазовой мелодии. Соседи сверху, наверное. Опять какая-нибудь ретро-вечеринка.

  
Она лежит на кровати под тяжелым покрывалом. В комнатах тихо и темно. Бела включает светильник на тумбочке и садится на кровати. В кармане халата она нащупывает что-то тяжелое и с недоумением достает тот самый маленький пистолет, трофей на память о ее давней афере в Шотландии. Память начинает возвращаться, и она делает десять шагов до двери в библиотеку. Книги и бумаги в том же беспорядке, в котором она их оставила. Сейф в шкафу открыт, но ничего не пропало. Кроме…  


Три гудка, прежде чем он снимает трубку.  


\- Уже проснулась, спящая красавица?  


\- Ты – свинья, Дин Винчестер!  


\- А ты – мартышка. Та самая, что сама не сможет разжать кулак и остается в ловушке. Может, хватит сравнений? Зоология – не моя сильная сторона.  


Она заходит на кухню и достает с полки заварочный чайник.  


\- Как впрочем, любая другая наука, да? Ладно, хватит. Где мои очки?  


\- Взял себе на память, - она чувствует, что он улыбается.  


\- Это что, один из твоих фетишей?  


\- Заметь, черный халат я не взял!  


\- Идиот!  


\- Это я уже слышал.  


Она заливает заварку кипятком и накрывает чайник крышкой. Он молчит.  


\- А где мой жезл?  


\- На глубине шести футов, упакованный в какую-то заговоренную мешковину. Этим Сэм занимался, а я ему не мешал.  


\- Дин?  


\- Ну?  


\- Ты ведь его голой ладонью взял..  


Он смеется громче, и она слышит в трубке музыку.  


\- Что я слышу? Ты за меня переживаешь?  


\- Да. Боюсь, что, если с тебя не сняли проклятье, я не успею с тобой расплатиться. Не люблю…  


\- …быть кому-то должна. Это я тоже слышал. И как ты собираешься расплатиться? Опять десять штук вместо «спасибо»?  


\- Я что-нибудь придумаю. И не думай, что спас меня. Я бы сама разобралась.  


\- Да, да, конечно.. Потому что у тебя явно все было под контролем!  


\- Все, я вешаю трубку!  


\- Бела?  


\- Ну?  


\- Очки я оставлю себе.  


\- Извращенец!  


Она откладывает телефон в сторону и щипает себя за руку, чтобы перестать улыбаться.  
  



End file.
